Rory's Life
by TristanandRorylover
Summary: Rory goes through some hard desions. that's all i'm gonna tell you your gonna have to read to find out. Please R
1. Chapter 1

# 1 Jess' Call

(In Gilmore house)

Rory: Mom! We're going to be late.

Lorelei: Calm down. I'm coming.

(Lorelei enters the kitchen)

(Rory and Lorelei leave the house)

(Rory and Lorelei enter Luke's Diner)

Rory: Hey Luke.

Luke: Hey Ror. Hey Lor.

Lorelei: Hey Luke. (Kisses him)

Luke: Coffee?

Lorelei & Rory: Of course.

Lorelei: Oh love of mine I want some pancakes too. (Puts down her lower lip) Please Lukey.

Luke: Ok. Ok. Anything for you Rory?

Rory: Yeah Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Please Luke. Thank you.

Luke: Sure. No problem.

(Kirk enters the Diner)

Kirk: Hi Luke.

Luke: Hey Kirk. Can I take your order?

Kirk: Yes. I want some um . . . . Let me see.

Luke: Hurry up Kirk. (Getting angry)

Kirk: Ok. Ok. Don't be so pushy.

Luke: Ok. What do you want to eat Kirk?

Kirk: I'll have some eggs and orange juice. Please Luke. Thank you.

Luke: Coming up. No problem Kirk.

(Phone rings Luke answers it)

Luke: Hello Luke's Diner.

Guy: Hey.

Luke: Who is this?

Guy: Oh. Come on Luke.

Luke: (whispering) who is. . . . Jess?

Jess: That's right the one and only Luke.

Luke: What's up? Why'd you call? You don't need money to be bailed out of jail do you?

Jess: Come down. Always thinking that I've done something wrong. No Actually I need a place to stay. I got kicked out of my apartment so I was wondering if I could stay with you. Luke.

Luke: Well. . . . I don't know Jess. You did cause some problems the last couple of times you were here.

Jess: But Luke come on I've changed. I understand those are pretty big words coming from me. But Luke you have to trust me.

Luke: Ok Jess. But you can't cause anymore problems. You have to work here in the diner. And you have to respect everyone here including me.

Jess: OK. I won't. I will. And I will.

Luke: That's all I ask. So when are you coming?

Jess: In a couple of days. I guess.

Luke: Ok.

(Jess and Luke hand up)

Lorelei: (Kisses him) so who's coming where? (Luke leans in for another kiss)

Luke: Oh no one important to worry about.

Lorelei: Luke tell me. Please tell me.

Luke: Fine. Come upstairs with me for a minute.

Lorelei: Ok. Rory I'll be right back.

Rory: Ok. Mom.

(Luke and Lorelei enter Luke's apartment)

Lorelei: Why couldn't you tell me in the diner?

Luke: Because I didn't want Rory or anyone else to hear.

Lorelei: Oh. This must be very important. Tell me.

Luke: (leans in for a kiss) Ok. But promise that you won't freak out.

Lorelei: Ok. I promise. Now just tell me.

Luke: Ok. Some you know is coming back to Stars hollow.

Lorelei: Who is. . . .? Don't tell me. Its Jess isn't.

Luke: Yep. But remember not to freak out.

Lorelei: I'm not. I'm cool. I'm alright. Luke Danes how could you let him come back after what he did to you and Rory and everyone else in this town. He came but then left without an explanation or anything.

Luke: Yes. But you promised you wouldn't freak out. And you're freaking out.

Lorelei: Well Luke, what else do you want to do? He's coming back.

Rory: Who's coming back?

Luke & Lorelei: Oh no one important.

Rory: Oh come on you guys. Don't tell me that no one important is coming back but moms all. . . . Oh no, it's Jess he's coming back. Isn't he Luke? He's coming back.

Luke: Yes he is. But he said he's changed.

(Rory storms out of the Diner)

(Lorelei tries to go after but Luke stops her)

Luke: Lor.

Lorelei: Yeah.

Luke: Talk to Rory about Jess and I'll talk to Jess about Rory. Ok.

Lorelei: Alright Mr. Fixit. (Kisses him) Bye.

Luke: Thank you. Bye.

Lorelei: You're welcome.

(Lorelei hurries out the door chasing after Rory).

Lorelei: Rory. Hold on a minute.

Rory: Not know Mom.

Lorelei: But we have to

(Rory interrupts)

Rory: No we don't. He's coming back its no big deal. I'm not at all worried about it. I have Yale and you what else could I ask for. I don't need him. Plus I have Logan.

Lorelei: Oh Hun. Thank you so much. And you're right you do have Logan. So you're really not mad or anything about Jess coming back. It has been 2 years since you've seen him.

Rory: No I'm not worried or anything. But you know once he's here we can't go back to Luke's.

Lorelei: What? Huh. You have to be kidding no Luke's. We eat there basically all the time breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Rory: No Luke's at least for a little while anyway.

Lorelei: Oh alright but only for about a week.

Rory: A week. It's going to be longer than that. Come on Mom. My ex is coming back for gods knows what. After he left me twice without an explanation or a good-bye or anything. And then he shows up again and everything is supposed to be great.

Lorelei: Ok. I get it longer than a week.

Next time: What will be Rory's reaction to Jess?

#2 Jess Arrives

(Rory and Lorelei are outside Luke's)

(Lorelei sees Jess)

Lorelei: Um. . . . Let's go somewhere else.

Rory: Why we always eat at Luke's. Come on Mom.

(Rory enters Luke's)

(Lorelei follows behind)

(Rory doesn't notice Jess)

Lorelei: No come on I don't want any Luke's today.

Rory: Don't be silly.

(Jess walks over and only Lorelei notices)

Jess: can I take your order.

(Rory looks up, sees Jess, and runs out of the diner.)

(Jess runs out after her leaving Lorelei in charge before anyone can stop him.)

Jess: Wait up! Rory! Wait up!

Rory: Why Jess? Why?

Jess: I have to talk to you.

Rory: Talk.

Jess: Ok. Ok. I'm really sorry about 2 years ago and all the other times I messed up. And I hope we can still be friends. But if not I'll understand because I did tell you that "I loved you" then ran off so you didn't really give me an answer.

Rory: I forgive you. I don't know if we can be friends because of what you did leaving without a good-bye or an explanation. And also I have a boyfriend.

Jess: Who? That Dean guy ooh I could kill him.

Rory: No. He's married to Lindsey. His name is Logan.

Jess: Well I've been gone and a lot happened. So what's up with Logan?

Rory: Yeah you sure did. Well I met him at Yale. He's really nice and all.

Jess: OK. Whatever.

Rory: Well I gotta go head back to school.

Jess: Ok well see you around.

Rory: Oh Jess.

Jess: Yeah Rory.

Rory: I think we can be friends if we work all this mess out. Oh and tell my mom that I'll be at the house.

Jess: Alright. Whatever. See you around.

Rory: ok. Bye.

(Jess and Rory go in different directions)

(Jess is back at the diner)

Jess: Thanks Lorelei. Rory's at the house.

Lorelei: Yeah. Um um. Bye. Ok.

Jess: Bye.

Lorelei: Bye. Luke. (Kisses him)

Luke: Bye Lorelei. (Kisses her again)

(Lorelei leaves the diner)

(Lorelei enters the Gilmore house)

Lorelei: Rory! Where are you Rory?

Rory: (sobbing) in here Mom.

Lorelei: What's wrong. . . .? Not this whole Jess thing.

Rory: Mom you don't understand. I'm going out with Logan. But when I was talking to Jess just know. It feels like he never left and that we are still going out. I don't know what to do, mom. Please help me.

Lorelei: I can't help with this one. Just follow your heart. If you pick Jess even though I don't really like him. I'll get to know him better for your sake. Ok.

Rory: Ok. Thank Mom.

Lorelei: No problem kiddo. Well I am going to the Inn. Are you going back to school?

Rory: No not right know. I have to take care of something.

Lorelei: ok. Bye love ya kid.

Rory: Bye. Love you too Mom.

Next time: What does Rory have to take off for?

#3 Rory and Jess' talk

(Rory runs into Luke's Diner)

Rory: Luke! Is Jess here? I have to talk to him.

Luke: Yeah. He's upstairs.

Rory: Can I go up there?

Luke: Yeah sure.

Rory: Thanks Luke.

Luke: Sure. No problem.

(Walks into Luke's apartment)

Rory: (yelling) Jess! Where are you?

(Jess comes out of the bathroom with no shirt on)

Jess: Rory (while putting a shirt on) What are you doing here?

Rory: Jess I came because I needed to talk to you.

Jess: So talk.

Rory: Ok. Well first of all I'm really sorry. (Walks up closer to him) And I hope we can be friends. I just can't say how really and truly sorry I am. For the past 2 years since you left I was wondering if you would ever come back to see me or anything like that. I also wondered if you did come back if we would get back together.

Jess: (pause) I forgive you. I mean why wouldn't I forgive you. Any guy that didn't forgive you is an idiot. And I also hope we can be friends. Did you really wonder if I came back and if we would get back together?

Rory: Yep I sure did.

Jess: Why? Did you wanna get back together with me?

Rory: I sort of did at first. But then when you didn't show up for 2 years. I moved on.

Jess: If I did come back would you have wanted to get back together?

Rory: I guess. . . . Yes I would have.

Jess: Really even though I ran out on you twice. Then told you that I loved you and I ran.

Rory: Yes I would have Jess. I loved you. And my feelings are all jumbled up right know. So I might still love you. But you just have to give me my space and time to think. Because if I do I have to think of a way to break it off with Logan.

Jess: (sighs) well I still love you. But I will give you time and space and if you do still love me good luck with the Logan thing and you know where I am.

Rory: OK. I will. Bye Jess.

Jess: Bye Rory.

(Rory walks down to the Diner)

Rory: Thank you Luke.

Luke: You're welcome Rory.

(Rory leaved the Diner)

Next time: What will Rory do?

#4 Rory thinks it through

Rory's in her room when her mom gets in.

Lorelei: Rory, Hun, where are you?

Rory: In my room mom.

Lorelei: Hey. How are you feeling?

Rory: I'm fine. I talked to Jess today.

Lorelei: So. How'd it go?

Rory: It went fine I guess. I told that I still wanted to be friends.

(Lorelei interrupts)

Lorelei: That's good, Hun.

Rory: Mom let me finish!

Lorelei: Ok. Sorry. Go ahead.

Rory: Then I told him that all my feelings were jumbled up right know and that I may still have feelings for and that I just needed my time and space and he told me that he would give me my time and space that I needed.

Lorelei: Well, then that's something you have to figure out for yourself. No one else can help you.

Rory: But mom I don't know what to do I go out with Logan But I'm afraid.

Lorelei: Why are you afraid? Don't tell me that you have feelings for Jess.

Rory: I'm afraid that I may have feelings for Jess but I don't know if I can because of what he's already done to me if I do have feelings for him.

Lorelei: Well that's something you also have to figure out that no one else can.

Rory: Ok. Mom I'm going to head back to school know so I can think about some more.

Lorelei: Ok. Bye Hun.

Rory: By Mom.

(Rory's at Yale)

Paris: Hey Rory.

Rory: Hey Paris.

Paris: What's up?

Rory: Nothing just have a lot of stuff on my mind that's all. I'm going into the room can you leave me alone for a little while I have a lot of thinking about some stuff to do.

Paris: No go ahead. I just hope this isn't about Jess.

Rory: How did you know about Jess?

Paris: He stopped but about an hour ago. He told me everything.

Rory: Oh great. Paris you can't tell anyone about this. I'm having trouble deciding between Logan and Jess because I'm afraid that I have feelings for them both.

Paris: Well, why don't you go into the room and think about it for a while.

Rory: Ok. Thank you so much.

Paris: No problem.

(Rory walked into her room)

(She gasped)

Next time: what was in her room?

#5 Rory's Decision

As she walked into her room Rory found both Jess and Logan in there just sitting there.

Rory: Paris get in here, now!

(Paris enters)

Paris: What?

Rory: What are they doing in our room?

Paris: They wouldn't leave until you made your decision on which one you wanted. I tried to make them get out but it didn't work.

Rory: Ok. Whatever. Can you leave so I can talk to them?

Paris: Yeah sure Rory.

(Paris exits)

Rory: Ok. So why are you guys here? I know Paris just told me why but I want your own reasons. So someone start.

Jess: Ok. I'll start.

Logan: No. I'll start.

Jess: No, I will.

Rory: You guys chill out. Jess said that he'll go first, so he'll go first.

Jess: Thank you, Rory.

Rory: (butterflies in her stomach) No problem just start explaining.

Jess: Ok. Well I couldn't wait for you to make your decision. I know that you need your space and time and I respect that and all but I can't stand seeing you with him. I know that sounds like I'm jealous. I am jealous of him because he has a great girlfriend and I know I screwed up and everything but Rory Gilmore I love you.

Rory: Ok. Jess. Now it's Logan's turn.

Logan: I don't know much about him but I know that I love you. And I didn't know about this until I got here. But I can't

Make this decision for you. Neither can he or anyone else only you can.

Rory: Ok. Thank you both for telling me what you guys think. Now can I tell you guys what I think about you then can I make my decision.

Jess & Logan: Yeah, sure whatever you want.

Rory: Ok. I'll start with Jess. OK Jess I've known you for a while now. And I've been out with you 2 times. And I had a lot of fun going out with you. But you did screw up by leaving me and everything that you did. But when you did leave I always hoped every day that you would come back so I could be in your arms again. But when you didn't I moved on.

Jess: ok. I can respect that. I'm leaving though.

Rory: Why?

Jess: Because of what you just told me you picking him.

Rory: Jess sit down I haven't made my decision yet.

Jess: OK. OK.

(Jess sits back down)

Rory: Thank you. Now I'll talk about Logan. Well you were there when Jess didn't show up. But we haven't hung out or gone on a date or anything in a while. And I'm not saying any names but someone told me that you were cheating on me. I don't know if that's true or not. But I can't handle that.

Logan: I respect that.

Rory: So I guess my decision would have to be Jess. I'm really sorry Logan but I don't want a boyfriend that cheats on me but I'm not saying that you did or not but id rather have a boyfriend that leaves me but then comes back. No offense Jess.

Logan: Ok. Do whatever you want. I don't need you. Take this retarded guy you don't know what you're missing.

Jess gets up in Logan's face and punches him.

Rory: Ok. Jess that's enough.

Logan gets up and walks out

Jess goes over to Rory.

Jess kisses her passionately.

Jess: Rory?

Rory: Yeah. (Kisses him)

Jess: Thank you so much for picking me. I love you so much.

Rory: You're welcome Jess. I love you too.

Jess: I know I shouldn't do this but I don't want to ever loose you again.

Rory: Do what? What are you talking about?

Jess gets down on one knee

Jess: Rory Gilmore, I love you so much that words can't even explain. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I never want to lose you again. Will you marry me?

Rory: Yes. Jess I will marry you. I love you so much too.

Jess stands up.

Jess takes Rory in his arms.

Jess: (whispering in Rory's ear) I love you.

Rory: I love you too.

They kiss.

Next time: What will Luke and Lorelei say about this?

#6 Jess and Rory tell Luke and Lorelei

Well after Rory said yes to marrying Jess they went out on the couch and started to watch television they ended up falling asleep with Rory's head on Jess' chest.

Rory wakes up.

She's staring at Jess smiling.

Jess starts to wake up.

Rory: Morning sleepy head. (Kisses him)

Jess: I could definitely wake up to this every morning (kisses her again)

Rory: Gee. I don't even get a good morning or anything.

Jess: I'm sorry. (Kisses her) Good morning. Oh have I told you lately how much I love you?

Rory: Not in the last 5 minutes you haven't.

Jess: Oh then, let me tell you. I love you so much.

Rory: Oh what were you talking to me? I'm just playing Jess. I love you too.

Jess: Good. I wouldn't want to hurt you. (Starts to tickle her)

Rory: Jess. (Trying to catch her breathe) Jess stop. (Laughing hard)

Jess has her pinned between the couch and him. He's basically on top her tickling her.

Rory: Jess. (Grasping for air) Please stop. Jess stop. (Still laughing hard)

Jess finally stops.

Kisses her.

Jess gets up.

Rory: (grabbing him) Where do you think you are going mister?

Jess: I don't know where do you want me to go?

Rory: No where. I'm pretty comfortable like this.

Jess: Well me too. But we need to go and tell Luke & Lorelei that we're getting married.

Rory: I know but do we have to go right know?

Jess: Yes. Come on. We have to take showers.

Rory: Ok. OK.

(Cuts into Luke's Diner)

Lorelei: Luke. Coffee. Need coffee now.

Luke: Ok. Ok. Coming.

Lorelei: Thank you very much. (Kisses him)

Luke: Where's Jess he never came back last night. He said that he was going out but he never came back. I'm worried about him.

Lorelei: Well Rory never called me last night and she usually does. You don't think they are together do you?

Luke: I don't know. Maybe.

(Cuts into Rory's dorm room.)

(Rory comes out of the bathroom in a towel.)

Rory: Ok. Jess your turn.

Jess: (Turns around) Whoa. I could definitely get used to this everyday too. (Walks over to Rory. Kisses her softly on her lips.)

Rory: Yeah well. (Rory's blushing)

Jess sees that she's blushing.

Rory: Jess just go and take your shower. Please.

Jess: Ok I'm going but you'll be sorry.

Rory: I bet I'll be.

Jess walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

Once Rory knows that Jess' in the shower Rory starts to get dressed. Rory is almost finished getting dressed when Jess comes out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

Rory turns around while putting her shirt on.

Rory: Whoa. I could definitely get used to that everyday.

Jess: (smirks) very funny.

Rory: (walks over to him) you think so?

Jess: Yes I do. (Kisses her)

Rory: Ok. Well go get dressed.

Jess: Ok.

(Cuts into the Inn)

Lorelei: Sookie where are you?

Sookie comes out of the kitchen.

Sookie: Hey Lor. What's up?

Lorelei: I need to take the day off because Luke and I are waiting to here from Jess and Rory we don't know here they are.

Sookie: OK. I'll tell Michael when he gets here. Ok.

Lorelei: Ok. Thanks a lot. I love you so much.

Sookie: ok. I know. Just go.

(Cuts back to Rory's dorm room)

Rory: (covering her eyes with her hand jokingly) Are you finished getting dressed, Mr. Marino.

Jess: (turns around sees she joking around) Yes soon to be Mrs. Marino. (Knowing full well he's just pulling up his pants to button them)

Rory: Good. (Know opening her eyes. Gasping) you lied to me. (joking around) You're so mean.

Jess: Oh well you don't care you like me only because of my body.

Rory: You right its just so hot looking. I don't do anything but want it.

Jess: I knew it.

Rory: (walking over to him) I'm just playing. I want you for you. And because I love you more than anything.

Jess: I know. (Putting his arm around her waist to embrace her closer to him) I love you more than anything too. And I always will.

Rory: I know you do. So do I get a kiss know.

Jess: Maybe. Do I get one back.

Rory: Maybe. Only if I get one first.

Jess: OK fine. (Kisses her)

Jess pulls away after a few seconds

Rory: Why'd you do that?

Jess: Because I want my kiss know.

Rory: Fine but you are one pushy guy you know that don't you.

Jess: I know but that's why you love me.

Rory: Yes that's why I love you. Because it's all of you. I love everything about you.

Jess: I know but right know I want my kiss.

Rory: Fine. Fine. Come here. (Jess leans in)

Rory kisses him

Jess: Thank you very much.

Rory: You're very welcome. It's my pleasure.

Jess: OK. Then come here.

Rory: Here.

Jess kisses her falling onto the bed still kissing her. Rory breaks away.

Rory: As much as I love you and love kissing you we need to go and tell mom and Luke so go and out your shirt on then we need to get going.

Jess: OK. Fine.

(Cuts into Rory and Jess driving in Rory's car heading towards Stars hollow)

They pull in front of Luke's.

Rory: OK. Where here know what do we do?

Jess: I think we should go in there and tell them.

Rory: Yeah I too come on.

They get out of the car. Walk into Luke's hand in hand. They see Lorelei and Luke talking. All of a sudden everyone is facing them when they enter the diner because of the bells on the door.

Lorelei rushes over to him.

Lorelei: Where have you been?

Rory: Mom you knew that I was at school.

Lorelei: I know where you were I'm talking to Jess.

Rory: He was with me last night.

Lorelei: Why was he with you and not in Luke's apartment last night?

Rory: Because when I got to school Jess & Logan were in my room waiting for me they wanted me to pick one of them. That's why we came here today.

Lorelei: What are you talking about?

Jess: Lorelei, Logan and I were in Rory's room when she got to Yale. We told her that we couldn't take it anymore she had to pick one of us either Logan or me. So she did and that's why we are here. We have to tell you something.

Lorelei: Ok I get it know. Luke come here. Rory and Jess have some news for us.

Rory: Well . . . . Um . . . . I don't know how to say this Jess you want to give it a try?

Jess: Well Lorelei, Luke. Rory and I are um . . . . Well we're getting married.

Lorelei & Luke stare blankly at Rory & Jess.

Rory: Please say something.

#7 Luke & Lorelei's reaction

Lorelei: Are you sure that you want to marry Jess. This is a big step.

Rory: Yes. I want to marry Jess. I love him.

Lorelei: Well ok whatever. But what about Logan.

Rory: Oh. He's history. Jess told me that he saw Logan cheating on me. And I told Logan that I couldn't handle a boyfriend cheating on me.

Lorelei: Oh. I can't believe that Jess. I'm so sorry for the longest time I just thought that every boyfriend Rory had you tried to break them up just so you can be with her. But I can really tell that you love her because you really care about her.

Jess: Yes I do I would never do anything to hurt her I know that I did run away from her but that was because I loved her so much and I thought that she wouldn't feel the same way about me.

Rory: Jess. I didn't know that why didn't you tell me? I love you and always will. Nothing can change that.

Jess: Yeah I know that know but at the time I didn't. I love you too.

(They kiss)

Rory: But that's what we had to tell you we're going to the house to hang out for awhile.

Lorelei and Luke: OK.

Lorelei: Luke what are you going to do? They're getting married.

Luke: We can't do anything they're old enough to make their own decisions. Whoa I can't believe that I'm sticking up for Jess & Rory but it's true.

Lorelei: I can't believe your sticking up for them either but your right.

Luke: I know thank you.

Lorelei: You're welcome.

(Lorelei kisses him)

Lorelei: Bye Luke.

Luke: Bye Lor.

(Cuts into the Gilmore House.)

Jess and Rory are on the couch watching television with Rory's head on Jess' chest when Lorelei walks in.

Rory: Hey mom.

Lorelei: Hey Ror. Hey Jess.

Jess: Hey Lor.

Lorelei: Can we talk for a minute.

Rory & Jess: Sure

Next time: Lorelei's talk with Rory & Jess what will happen.

#8 Lorelei's talk with Rory & Jess

Lorelei: OK. I know that at the beginning I didn't like Jess at all.

Jess: No you didn't. But that's ok because I did cause problems.

Lorelei: Yes you did but let me finish.

Jess: OK. Sorry.

Lorelei: that's fine. But since you really love and care about Rory I will try to be nicer to you, Jess.

Jess: Thanks Lorelei. And yes I do love and care about Rory that's why I asked her to marry me because I don't want to ever lose her again. Because I already did a few times before and I don't want that to ever happen again.

Lorelei: I understand that. And I'm going to agree with Luke.

Rory & Jess: About what. What did Luke say?

Lorelei: Well at first I didn't want you two to get married so I asked Luke what we should do. He had said that we can't do anything because you guys are old enough to make your own decisions by yourselves.

Rory: ok. That was sweet of Luke.

Jess: Yeah it was nice of him but I can't believe that he was sticking up for us.

Lorelei: Yeah that's what we said too. He couldn't believe it and neither could I.

Rory: Yeah that doesn't sound like Luke.

Lorelei: No it doesn't. Oh and another thing engaged couples and married couples you know what I'm talking about.

Rory & Jess: yeah.

Lorelei: Ok as long as you know just please all I ask for is for you guys to be safe about it.

Rory: Mom we will don't worry about it.

Lorelei: I know you will be but it s my job as a mother just to remind you. But I have to go to the Inn.

Rory & Jess: Ok

Rory: How long are you going to be?

Lorelei: why do you need to know? Are you trying to kick me out of my own house so you can have sex?

Jess; if I'm luck.

Lorelei: You're funny.

Jess: I think so.

Lorelei: I thought you might.

Rory: I was just wondering that's all.

Lorelei: I don't know probably a few hours.

Rory: (looks at Jess) Jess, that works for me, how about you. (Jokingly)

Jess: Yeah that works for me. Hey Lorelei can you leave know.

Lorelei: You guys are funny.

Rory & Jess: we try to be.

Lorelei; bye you two and remember be safe.

Rory & Jess: Bye we will. If we do anything.

(Lorelei exits the Gilmore House)

Jess: Rory were you serious about what you just said?

Rory: Maybe. Maybe not. You might find out you might not.

Jess: oh ok. (Kisses her) know will you tell me?

Rory: Nope you're going to have to work harder.

Jess: oh ok know I get it. (Kisses her with more feeling) know can I know?

Rory: I guess so. Yeah I meant what I said why wouldn't I.

Jess: I don't know that's just something you usually wouldn't say.

Rory: well mister I did say it what are you going to do about it. (Jokingly)

Jess: well Miss Gilmore we're going to have to find out if your words will fit your actions.

Rory: Ok. Whatever. Let's watch some television or movie then.

Jess: No. You're trying to be smart about this whole thing. (Kisses her again)

He starts to stand up and Rory follows her lead without breaking apart. They're in Rory's bedroom. Jess closes the door with his foot. Rory starts playing with Jess' shirt and starts pulling it up. They break apart just long enough she can slip it over his head. Then they're back to kissing again. Rory starts to un-buckle Jess' belt when Jess breaks away.

Jess: Are you sure you want to do this Rory.

Rory: Yes (Kisses him)

Jess: Ok.

So Rory finishes unbuckling his belt and takes it off. She unzipped his pants and took them off. So know Jess is standing there in just his boxers while Rory is fully clothed. Jess starts by rubbing he hands up and down Rory's back under her shirt. She has the shivers up and down her spine whenever he does that. He unbuttons her shirts and takes it off. Then he starts to unbutton her pants and takes them off too. So then both standing there Jess in his boxers and Rory in her bra and underwear. So they make their way over to Rory's bed and Jess is on top of her.

(Cuts into the Inn)

Sookie: Hey Lor. I thought you needed the day off.

Lorelei: I did but Rory and Jess are back their getting married.

Sookie: Oh my god I can't believe this.

Lorelei: I know so their at the house right know.

Sookie: you know there probably doing don't you.

Lorelei: Yeah I know I talked to them about it. So it's ok and all.

Sookie: Oh good to know

(Cuts back to Rory's bedroom)

Rory started to wake up. Naked. She felt someone holding her then remembered what happened a couple of hours ago and smiled. She turned around seeing Jess staring at her.

Jess: afternoon sunshine.

Rory; afternoon. Just how long have you been watching me sleep?

Jess: I don't know about an hour or so.

Rory: oh. Do you like watching me sleep?

Jess: yes. You know something you are just as beautiful sleeping as you is awake.

Rory: awwwwww. You're so sweet. But I gotta get dressed.

Jess: Why? Where do you think your going? (Embracing her tighter)

Rory: I gotta get back to school I have a class tomorrow morning.

Jess; I don't think so that means I wont be able to see you until yo come back.

Rory: No it doesn't. You could always come tonight when Luke closes. Unless you don't want to see me tonight.

Jess: hey know. I didn't say that I didn't want to see you. I always want to see you, hold you in my arms, and be with you. But don't you think that Luke and your mom would freak like they did this morning.

Rory: I know that you want to always see me and all I was just playing. No I don think they will freak out know that they know that we are getting married.

Jess: well ok.

Rory: Just talk to Luke about it.

Jess: I will but I don't think he'll let me go but it's worth a try.

Rory: (getting out of bed going to get dressed) that's all I ask.

Jess pulls her back to him.

Rory: come on Jess we need to get dressed (kisses him)

Jess: (letting her go) ok. Ok.

Rory gets up to take a shower and get dressed. Mean while Jess is still in bed lying there. Thinking about what happened just a few hours ago. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Rory Gilmore as his fiancée. Rory comes out interrupting his daydream.

Rory: go take your shower.

Jess: ok.

Jess is taking his shower and Rory is finished getting dressed and in the kitchen thinking about Jess. When he sneaks up on her from behind and grips her waist and he kisses her neck sending chills down her spine. She turns around and kisses him softly on the lips.

Rory: go finish getting dressed so we can to Luke's so I can get some coffee.

Jess: you haven't had coffee (jokingly)

Rory: no I haven't so hurry up (jokingly)

Jess finished getting dressed.

(Rory & Jess exits the Gilmore house)

They drive over to Luke's Diner.

(They enter Luke's)

Luke: Hey Jess. Hey Rory.

Rory & Jess: hey Luke.

Rory: Jess! I need some coffee. Can you get me some please. I'll love you for ever and ever.

Jess: you already love me. But I'll get you some anyways.

Rory: thank you. You're so sweet.

Jess brings her, her coffee and sits with her with his arm around her shoulder.

Jess: Hey Luke come here a sec when you can I have to talk to you about something.

Luke: Ok just hang on a second.

Jess: ok.

Jess: So when do you have to leave to go back to school.

Rory: I'll leave right after you tell Luke.

Jess: OK.

Luke walks over.

Luke: what do you need Jess.

Jess: Luke would you have a problem if I went to Yale after to clase tonight to be with Rory.

Luke: No not at all I can't keep you away from your fiancée. Even though I don't like the idea about you alone with Rory. But I can't really say anything about it.

Jess: Well then ok. I'll see you later tonight Rory. (Kisses her) I love you. Bye.

Rory: I love you too. (Kisses him) see ya tonight.

(Rory exits)

Luke: Jess. Come upstairs with me I gotta talk to you.

Jess: Ok.

Luke: Ceaser take over.

Next time: Luke and Jess' talk.


	2. Chapter 2

#9 Luke & Jess' Talk

They're upstairs in Luke's apartment.

Jess: So what did you want to talk about?

Luke: I wanted to talk about this whole you and Rory thing.

Jess: What do you want to know?

Luke's nervous and Jess sees that.

Jess: OK I know that you're nervous about talking about this kind of stuff so I'll just talk ok. Well I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Then we fell asleep on the couch in her dorm room watching television. We were fully clothed don't worry. Then we woke up and came here told you and Lorelei that we were getting married then went to her house and watched television. Lorelei talked to us. Then we had sex. And don't worry we were safe. Like I said Lorelei talked to us. Are you ok know?

Luke: Yeah. But always be safe.

Jess: Don't worry we will be.

(They leave the apartment and head to the diner.)

Jess finishes his shift and closes the diner and cleans up and everything with Luke.

Jess: I'm finished here. You need me here for anything else? If not, I'm leaving to go to Yale.

Luke: Naw, I'm good. Go and be safe.

Jess: I will be don't worry. I got this under-control.

Luke: That's what I'm afraid of.

Jess: (laughing) I know don't worry.

Luke: Ok. Bye.

Jess: Bye. See ya tomorrow.

Luke: OK.

Next time: What will happen at Yale.


	3. Chapter 3

# 10 at Yale

Jess is at Yale.

Rory is on the couch sleeping because she fell asleep watching television waiting on Jess. She left the door unlocked so he could just come in.

Jess walked in about to call for Rory when he seen her sleeping on the couch. So he picked her up very gently and put her in her bed. Then he got in bed too in his boxers. He was watching her sleep and kissed her forehead when she started to wake up.

Jess: Hey Sunshine.

Rory: Hey. How long have you been here?

Jess: Oh not long at all probably about 15 minutes.

Rory: Oh. How come you didn't wake me up when you got here?

Jess: Because you looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up.

Rory: Oh. Jess you're so sweet.

Jess: I know. Thank you. But don't go bragging it around (jokingly)

Rory: You're very welcome so what do you want to do? And I won't go bragging it around.

Jess: I don't know. I was pretty happy lying here just watching you sleep.

Rory: Oh you were. Do you enjoy watching me sleep?

Jess: Yes. I do very much.

Rory: And why is that. Is it that same reason I like watching you even if you're not sleeping?

Jess: I don't know. Why do you like watching me? Is it because my body is so irresistible?

Rory: Yeah that's one of my reasons I like watching you. But my other two reasons I like watching you is because I love you and that I am so lucky to have such a damn fine boyfriend/fiancée.

Jess: That's what I thought.

Rory: So why do you like watching me?

Jess: Well let's see you are irresistible, beautiful, and cute, you're so damn fine, I'm lucky to have you, and I love you. Is that good enough for you.

Rory: Yeah. I guess so. Hey Jess.

Jess: Yeah.

Rory: I love you so much.

Jess: I love you too. I never want to lose you.

Rory: I never want to lose you either.

Jess: Rory, you will never lose me you don't have to worry about that, ok.

Rory: Ok. Hold on I'll be right back I'm going to change into my pajamas.

Jess: OK.

Rory changes while Jess is lying there daydreaming about Rory when Rory comes back wearing a skimpy lacey black pajama bottoms and a top to match. Jess doesn't even notice until Rory climbs on top of him.

Rory: Hey. Do you like my pajamas? (Standing up besides him on the side of the bed so he can see her.)

(Jess is staring at her)

Jess: (still staring) Yes very much so.

(Pulling her back on top of him)

Rory: What do you think you are doing?

Jess: Holding you and looking at you.

Rory: and why are you doing that?

Jess: Because I want to and because I can and because you're so beautiful.

Rory: oh.

Jess: Why is that wrong?

Rory: No that's fine with me.

Jess: oh good.

(Rolling off of Jess on the other side of the bed).

Rory: I thought you'd like that.

Jess: Well I do. But then again I like everything about you too.

Rory: oh you do?

Jess: Yeah, especially this part of you. (Kisses her.)

(Rory breaks away)

Rory: oh do you know.

Jess: Yes I do very much so.

Rory: So do you want to know what part of you like the most?

Jess: yeah I sure would.

Rory: Ok. Well actually there's two parts. I like your chest because it's so big and comfortable and then your lips. Any order you to put them but I like both. I like your lips because they're so soft and kissable.

Jess: oh. Do you want to find out how soft and kissable they are?

Rory: Sure why not. Even though I know that they're pretty soft and kissable. But I'm definitely willing to try again. How about you?

Jess: I'm definitely willing to try.

They start to kiss and it gets more passionate. Then Jess pulls Rory on top of him without breaking apart. But then Rory breaks apart.

Rory: What do you thinks is going to happen tonight, mister? (Joking around)

Jess: Anything if I'm lucky.

Rory: Well Mr. Marino you might just become lucky tonight. Is that ok with you?

Jess: Ms. Gilmore, that is ok by me.

They start to kiss again. Rory's still on top of him. He puts his hand under her pajama top moving his hand up and down her back. That always gives her goose bumps. He starts to move her top up to make it off. She doesn't break apart this time. He rolls over and know he's on top of her. She doesn't mind. They break apart just enough for Jess to pull off her top. Their kiss becomes more passionate. She can start to feel the tip of his tongue enter her mouth.

(Cuts to Luke's Diner)

It's late and Luke's is already closed.

And Lorelei is banging on the door.

Lorelei: Luke! Luke! Let me in.

Luke: Lorelei it's 11:00 at night what are you doing here it's late.

Lorelei: I don't know. This whole Rory and Jess thing.

Luke: Do you want to stay here tonight?

Lorelei: What about Jess?

Luke: He's not here. Don't you know?

Lorelei: No I thought he was here. Where is he?

Luke: Sorry I thought you knew. He's at Yale with Rory.

Lorelei: It's ok. I didn't know but we really can't do anything about that anymore. Because they are engaged.

Luke: Yeah that's true. So do you want to stay here tonight?

Lorelei: are you sure you don't mind?

Luke: No, not at all. Come on upstairs.

(Cuts back to Rory's dorm room)

Rory is in Jess' arms asleep facing him. That's how they feel asleep after they had sex. Rory was watching him sleep. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Jess as her fiancée. She thought WOW, I'm so lucky. Rory's in a daydream and doesn't even notice Jess starting to wake up until he kisses her softly on her lips interrupting her daydream not saying that, that was a bad interruption or anything.

Jess: Good Morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well? I sure did.

Rory: Morning. Of course I slept well.

Jess: And why was that?

Rory: Well for one I had an amazing night last night and for two I was in your strong protective arms all night.

Jess: I thought that was why.

Rory: Oh you did then why did you have to ask.

Jess: Just felt like it I guess. That's all.

Rory: oh you felt like it is that right.

Jess: yup. What are you going to do about it?

Jess starts to tickle her.

Rory tries to say something. Jess sees that. But Rory can't say anything because she's laughing so hard.

Jess: Huh. What's that? I couldn't hear you could you repeat that?

Rory: (grasping for air) well if you stop I could tell you want I could so about it.

He stops.

Jess: Know tell me what you are going to do about it.

Rory doesn't say anything she's staring at him. Then kisses him. He accepts. His tongue starts to enter her mouth she grants it.

Rory breaks away.

Rory: That's what I'm going to do about it. Do you have a problem with the way I solved it. (Smirking at him)

Jess: (smirking back) No not at all. But I was a little confused about it. Do you think that you could possibly show me again?

Rory: yeah I think I could handle that.

Rory pulls him closer to her. And she starts to kiss him. It becomes more passionate.

Rory breaks away.

Rory: Jess, what time is it?

Jess: It's about 9:10. Why?

Rory: Jess I have a class at 9:30 I'm going to be late.

Rory gets up gets a shower real quick and gets dressed while Jess is lying in bed. Rory comes out and gets her books together.

Rory: I love you. (Kisses him) you can stay as long as you want. I don't have a class until late tomorrow afternoon so I'll probably go back home tonight after my class if you wanna stick around and watch T.V. or read or do anything. Bye.

Jess: ok. Bye. I love you too.

(At Luke's)

(Lorelei enters Luke's)

Luke: Hey Lor.

Lorelei: Hey Luke. (Walking up to the counter)

Luke: Can I help you?

Lorelei: (kisses him) I don't know but thank you for letting me stay here last night. (She was basically whispering)

Luke: Sure. No problem. My door is always open if you need me.

Lorelei: Thank you so much Luke. I love you.

Luke: Well Lorelei I love you too. (Kisses him)

(Cuts to Rory's dorm room)

Jess has already gotten a shower and dressed. He's already watched T.V. so he's lying on Rory's bed which he's already made for her. Jess is bored because there's nothing to do until Rory gets back so they can go back to Stars Hollow. And he doesn't have a book with him. Their all at Luke's apartment he forgot to grab one before he left last night. So know he's looking around her room. So he found some books and he picked one up he's already read it before but he decided to read it again. He's already put his own notes in the margins. He's reading and doesn't hear the door open. He's lying on Rory's bed on his side. Rory doesn't have another class until 1:00 and it's 11:30 and she usually just reads under a tree or something but since Jess is there she went back to her room. So she sneeks up on him and kisses his neck he lets out a little moan. So he closes the book she puts books on the floor and she's lying on her side on the bed when he turns around and look at her.

Jess: Hey. How was class?

Rory: Fine I got another one at 1:00 then another one at 5:00 then we'll leave when my last class ends at 7:00 but from 3:00 to 5:00 we can go out and do whatever you want to. Does that sound ok to you?

Jess: That sounds ok but what if I don't want to go out tonight what if I just want to sit and stare at you.

Rory: That's fine. But I'm really hungry and want to get something to eat.

Rory's looking at him with her lower lip pushed out making a sad puppy face at him.

Rory: Please Jess. (Kisses him on his neck). I'm hungry. We could just go and get some food them come back here and eat it then we can watch T.V. or you could stare at me whatever you want to do.

Jess: Fine. Should have known you are a Gilmore Girl. But you are soon to be Mrs. Marino.

Rory: Yes I am. But the Gilmore Girl way of always being hungry will stay with me Mr. Marino.

Jess: ok. Ok. Clam down we'll go and get some food come back here eat it and we'll decide what to do after that later.

Jess is smirking at Rory. Rory knows what he's up too.

Rory: That's fine Jess. But no sex after we eat. Save that later on tonight maybe we can get mom to spend the night at Luke's. (smirking back at him.

Jess: OK. Fine. You know me too well. Maybe getting Luke and Lorelei together and out of Luke's apartment would be better then getting Lorelei out of your house.

Rory: I don't know that'll probably work better, though. But I'm really hungry so let's go.

Jess: Ok. OK .

Next time: They get up and walk out of the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

#11 at the Inn

Sookie: Hey Hun.

Lorelei: Hey Sook.

Sookie: Why are you so happy this morning?

Lorelei: I stayed at Luke's last night because I was afraid of this whole Rory and Jess thing so I stayed there last night. And Jess was at Yale with Rory.

Sookie: Oh My God. Lorelei this is amazing.

Lorelei: I know. But I just came into check on things. Tell Michael that he's in charge because I'm going to spend some time if I can with Rory. We also have Friday night dinner tomorrow so I wont be here tomorrow because I'm going to see if me and Rory can go out tomorrow just the two of us.. Which she's already probably talked Jess into coming. He'll probably meet her at Yale because she has an afternoon class then they'll go back to the house for the weekend.

Sookie: Ok. Have fun.

Lorelei: oh yeah. I will.

(At Luke's)

Lorelei walks in. Takes a seat at a table. And waits on Luke. It's about 7:30. Luke comes walking over.

Luke: (He bends down giving her a kiss) Hey what can I get you?

Lorelei: Well his name is Luke. He owns a diner and his nephew is marrying my daughter I want one of them and some coffee and pancakes.

Luke: Well the first thing you ordered is right In front of you and I'm pretty sure I can get you the rest for you.

Lorelei: That's fine. Take you time. Anyways if I do have problems I know where you live.

Luke: Yes you sure do Ms. Gilmore.

Rory and Jess should be there any minute.

Luke: Hey Lorelei come here a minute.

Lorelei: Coming. What do you want?

Luke pulls her into the storage room.

Luke: (kisses her) that's really all I wanted.

Lorelei: That works for me.

Meanwhile Rory and Jess come in. Their waiting on Luke and Lorelei.

Lorelei: Rory. (hugs her tightly)

Rory: Hey mom.

Lorelei: How are you hun?

Rory: Mom. I'm fine. Come on.

Lorelei: Sorry. Sorry.

Rory: That's alright. Where's Luke.

Lorelei: Oh he's in the storage room. We were talking when you guys come in. He needed to talk to me oh by the way Hey Jess.

Jess: Hey.

Luke comes out.

Luke: Hey Rory. Hey Jess. How's it going?

Rory: Hey Luke. I'm fine.

Jess: Hey Luke. Yeah I'm fine too.

Lorelei and Rory sit down while Jess gets Rory some coffee and refills Lorelei's for her. Then he sits down besides Rory and puts his arm around her shoulders.

Jess: So are you going to walk to her about it? (Talking to Rory)

Lorelei: Talk to me about what?

Rory: Oh nothing. Jess wanted me to ask you something but he can ask you.

Jess: Fine. Always getting me to ask the questions. (Smiling at Rory)

Rory: (smiling back) yup you know me so well. Well ask you her already.

Jess: Ok. Ok. Lorelei.

Lorelei: Yes Jess.

Jess: um. . . I don't know how to ask you this but I guess um. . . well do you possibility think that you and Luke could stay at your house tonight so me & Rory can be alone tonight?

Lorelei: Hang on. You guys were alone last night.

Rory: No not really we were in my dorm room with noises around. We want to be just me and Jess. Mom.

Lorelei: Well as much as I don't like the idea of you two alone together I can't keep you guys away from each other. Just let me go and talk to Luke about it.

Rory & Jess: Ok.

Lorelei goes back in the storage room to talk to Luke.

Lorelei: Hey Luke. You want to spend the night at my house tonight?

Luke: I don't know. Why?

Lorelei: Well Jess and Rory wanna have your apartment tonight to be alone.

Luke: What! They were alone last night.

Lorelei: I know but they said they were at Rory's dorm room with all the noises and stuff. I don't like the idea either. But like you said in the beginning we can't do anything about it.

Luke: Ok. Ok. I'll stay at your house tonight and Rory and Jess can have the apartment tonight.

Lorelei: Alright. I'll go and tell them.

Luke: alright. (kisses him)

Lorelei enters the dining room to find Jess & Rory talking at the table. Lorelei walks up to them and sits down.

Rory: Hey Mom.

Lorelei: Hey Hun.

Jess: So what's Luke say?

Lorelei: he said that he didn't like the idea of you two alone and neither did I but we cant do anything about it so Luke's going to stay at the house tonight and you and Jess can have Luke's apartment tonight.

Rory & Jess: Ok.

Rory: I'm going to go and get some stuff from the house. Jess you wanna come with me.

Jess: Sure.

Rory: ok. Mom I'll see you later.

Lorelei: Ok.

Next time: What will happen at Luke's apartment and the Gilmore House.


	5. Chapter 5

# 12 at the Gilmore house and Luke's apartment

Well after Rory and Jess left Luke's to get Rory some clothes for that night, they hung in Rory's room because Jess didn't have to work that day. They were just lying on Rory's bed. They ended up falling asleep. Rory's head was on Jess' chest and Jess' arm was around her back. Lorelei and Luke walked in. Luke had already closed the diner. And Jess had the key to the diner and to the apartment. Lorelei and Luke haven't seen them since they left the diner early that night. They figured they went somewhere. They went into the kitchen. They both glanced in Rory's room and saw them sleeping. They figured they'd wake them up. Lorelei walked up to the side of the bed,

Lorelei: Hey you guys wake up.

Rory: Huh. Mom what are you doing here? Jess wake up.

Jess: Huh. What time is it?

Luke: 5 after 11 Jess.

Jess: Ok. Well let's go Rory.

Rory: Ok. Bye mom. See you tomorrow. Remember that I got a class tomorrow afternoon then I and Jess will meet you and Luke at Grandma's. Ok. Love you.

Jess: What! I'm not going to your grandma's

Luke: Your going to be part of the family know you have to. I had too. So do you.

Jess: Ok. Ok. We'll see you tomorrow.

Lorelei: Love you. Rory.

(Still at the Gilmore house)

Luke & Lorelei are sitting on the couch. Lorelei's head is on Luke's chest and Luke's arm is around Lorelei's back.

Lorelei: This feels real weird.

Luke: What feels real weird?

Lorelei: This whole Rory & Jess thing. I mean at first I thought that Jess was no good for Rory but he has changed a lot he really cares about Rory.

Luke: Yeah. I know. Rory has changed his attitude a lot.

(Cuts into Luke's apartment)

Jess is rubbing his hand up and down Rory's back under her shirt.

Rory: What do you think is going to happen tonight, Jess? (Kisses him)

Jess: I don't know. Depends on if I get lucky tonight or not.

Rory: Well just so happens you may just get pretty lucky tonight.

Jess: I'm lucky every minute of the day. And you know why?

Rory: No why?

Jess: Because I have you.

Rory: You're so sweet?

Jess: Yeah. Yeah don't brag that around town. I like being the Bad Boy.

Rory: Well you are my Bad Boy. (Smirks at him)

Jess: I know.

Rory's biting his shirt hem. Jess is still rubbing his hand up and down her back. Rory starts to move his shirt up with her mouth. She stops when it's on his chest and starts to kiss him on his mouth and works her way down his chest and stomach to the button of his pants. She unbuttons his pants and them off. Jess stops her. He starts to move her shirt up. He starts to do the same things kisses her stomach all the way to her pants he unbuttons her pants with his mouth. He pulls them off. Rory pulls Jess' shirt off. Then he pulls her shirt off. Jess is on top of her they're kissing. Jess' tongue starts to enter Rory's mouth she grants it.

(Cuts to the Gilmore house)

Luke and Lorelei are on the couch they fell asleep watching television. They both woke up. It was about quarter to 1.

Lorelei: Hey Luke. Come on lets go up to my room.

Luke: ok.

They head upstairs. They change into their pajamas. They climb into Lorelei's bed and fall asleep.

(Cuts back to Luke's apartment)

It's about 3 in the morning they both start to wake up.

Rory: Hey. That was amazing.

Jess: Yeah it was and you know why?

Rory: No why?

Jess: Because it was with you.

Rory: awwww. You're so sweet.

Jess: I know.

Rory: Hey Jess.

Jess: Yeah.

Rory: I'm hungry. Can you make me something to eat? I know it's late and everything but I didn't have any diner.

Jess: Yeah.

So Jess gets his boxers on and goes downstairs to cook him and Rory some food. Rory's upstairs. She decided to put on her underwear and grabs one on Jess' t-shirts. And she went downstairs and Jess wasn't paying attention and Rory snuck up behind him and started kissing his neck. Jess is smirking. He turned around and started kissing her jaw line all the way to her lips he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and turned back around smirking.

Rory: What was that for? (Jokingly)

Jess: Well I'm trying to cook you your food. And if I start kissing you your food will be burnt.

Rory: Ok then, that's fine. You can keep cooking the food. I'll be upstairs.

Jess: you're funny. I'll meet you upstairs with the food then.

Rory: I try to be funny alright I'll have a surprise for you when you get up there.

She hurries off before Jess could respond.

She had packed this skimpy hot pink bra and underwear pajama outfit just for her and Jess. She put it on then she got Jess' leather jacket on over it.

Jess comes up with their food. Rory is lying on her side on the bed with Jess' leather jacket buttoned all the way up so he couldn't see anything except her legs.

Jess is just staring at her because he couldn't believe how good she looked in his leather jacket and he didn't know if she had any clothes on underneath and he didn't really care either.

Rory: What's wrong with you? Why are you just standing there? Can you bring me my food?

Jess: Well when do I get my surprise.

Rory: After we eat. Is when you can have your surprise.

Jess: Ok. Well here I didn't know what you wanted so I made your favorite Chocolate Chip pancakes.

Rory: Thank you so much.

Jess: You're welcome.

Next time: What will the surprise be?


End file.
